


We all have different young souls and lives

by lovesoftly



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Smoking, arrogant hui, cocky edawn, just they are on the run, no mentions of the other bad shit in 365 fresh, none of them know how to handle their feelings, not their actual personalities, sassy hyuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesoftly/pseuds/lovesoftly
Summary: The three of them are hiding. Hiding from the world, the cops, and themselves. But it's okay, because at least they have each other.Based after all three of them meet in the mv.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had the massive urge to right something based on 365 fresh so here it is

The road was long and empty, they had only been driving for a few minutes, yet it seemed like they were already in a whole new town. Hwitaek kept his eyes on the road, only glancing at in the mirror to see the beaten up boy in the backseat of his stolen car. "I didn't get you too bad did I?" Hwitaek mumbled nonchalantly. The boy chuckled lightly, grazing his swollen lip with his tongue, "nah, I've had worse." Hwitaek went back to silently driving, when that was immediately interrupted by the orange haired girl sitting next to him, "I'm Hyuna. What are your names?" she said addressing the two men. Hwitaek kept quiet. The boy sighed and decided he would be the first to answer the woman, "E'dawn." A laugh came from the drivers seat, "E'dawn? What the hell kind of name is that?" Hyuna crossed her arms, "I like it. It's mysterious. And what about you? What's your name?" she said staring at the man in the drivers seat. "Doesn't matter." Just as Hyuna was about to complain, Hwitaek pulled into a gas station. "Here, clean yourself up before going in there. Don't want them to be freaked out by seeing a girl covered in blood." 


	2. Let me switch it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get my mind off this fic even though I have another one djjd but I'm going to try to evenly update them! Hope you enjoy this chapter :) more to come

 The three of them emerged from the car, Hyuna wiping her face with the towel Hwitaek gave her and a bottle of water she found on the center counsel. E'dawn leaned on the side of the car. "Is it gone?" Hyuna asked showing her face and neck to the boy. He inspected the pale skin before nodding and giving a thumbs up. Hyuna gave his face a look over and walked closer to him, "here, you have some blood on your cheek." she said as she raised the damp cloth to the boys cheek and began wiping it clean. Hwitaek gave them a look from his spot where he was pumping gas into the stolen car. E'dawn just stayed quiet and averted his eyes from the woman that was dangerously close to him. "There. All better." she smiled and lightly tapped his cheek. 

 Hwitaek finished pumping the gas just in time for Hyuna to smile at him as well, "Thank you." she said as she handed him the dirty towel. Hwitaek had an urge to say something about how she was very smiley for someone who was just covered in blood, but he decided against it. He just mumbled a "you're welcome" as he passed the other male to get to the trunk of the car. As he opened the trunk, ready to throw the towel into it, he blurted out, "holy shit."The other two, clearly interested, walked to stand next to him and proceeded to say the same thing. E'dawn chuckled, "So I assume you didn't know this was here?" the other man just kept staring at the pile of cash. Hyuna patted Hwitaek's shoulder, "Well we know who's paying for the gas."

 


End file.
